In order to ensure the road to be open to traffic quickly after the pavement repair construction is finished, a rapid maintenance technology, i.e. precast assembling rapid repair technology, is adopted in cement concrete pavement maintenance, which is to manufacture the concrete slab in precast stage at casting yard, and assemble and process each part of the concrete slab at construction site.
Specifically, during the construction process, in order to ensure the evenness of the pavement after assembling, first excavating the pavement which needs to be repaired, and then leveling the pavement area after being cleaned; generally subgrade leveling method is adopted, for example, common subgrade leveling methods mainly are: dry-mixed mortar leveling, self-leveling mortar leveling, cold asphalt admixture leveling etc, that is to level the road subgrade after excavation by using the plastic property of these materials. After the subgrade is leveled, the precast concrete slab is hoisted to the leveled excavation area of the pavement by using hoisting equipment, so that the pavement construction is completed.
However, there are many defects in the above pavement construction method: in one aspect, in order to ensure the evenness of the pavement after assembling, it is needed to adjust the subgrade repeatedly, which will increase construction difficulty and the efficiency is very low; in another aspect, the excavation area after being leveled may still have regions that are not tightly jointed with the assembled slab, which causes that the assembled concrete slab has void area at the bottom, resulting in poor pavement durability. Above all, the method for pavement construction in prior art is of low efficiency and poor quality.